


A Paradox of Uncertainties

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Vampire AU, You need to have a high IQ to read this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: There’s never a dull moment in Yoshiko's life. Now when Riko was with her.





	A Paradox of Uncertainties

“Did you ever think that the future is, like, someplace you never been?”

 

“No. Not really.”

 

Yoshiko nods her head, finding Riko’s answer nonchalant.

 

“I thought so,” she snickered. “The idea is that time doesn’t exist. That everything that has ever happened or will ever happen…was here from the start. And even different versions that will happen, they’re all here. Somewhere.”

 

Riko contemplated the thought. “That’s a challenging notion.”

 

“In simpler terms, everyone comes to a standpoint and die eventually.” Yoshiko hums, tapping her finger against the sheets. “I don’t want you to leave me. I want you to always be right here.” Yoshiko leans on Riko’s shoulder, lacing their fingers together. “If I died, do you think the world around me will still revolve?”

 

“I don’t let it bother me so much. Death is death, there’s no easier way of saying it.”

 

“This is a serious thing. Why do you take it so lightly?”

 

Lifting Yoshiko’s hand, Riko presses a firm kiss on her hand, mulling over her thoughts. “I’m saying that it doesn’t matter. If I’m with you, nothing should matter in the end. Don’t you think so?”

 

“That’s easy for you to say. You have a whole life ahead of you. Think about it. Me, an ordinary human, possibly outliving my life before you.” She countered.

 

“I doubt it. Most humans live 80 years prior to that. But you’re special Yocchan. You won’t die like the other weak, feeble humans. I’ll make it so that doesn’t happen, ever.” Riko states, as she lightly biting down her neck. Yoshiko squirms a bit in her grasp, eventually pushing the redhead on the bed, straddling her.

 

Yoshiko dips her head forward, her breath close to Riko’s face. “I hope to see you make good on your promise, Lily.”

 

“I promise,” Riko says, cupping Yoshiko’s cheek. Her thumb runs over her delicate skin; then to her soft plump lips. Looping her arms around Yoshiko’s shoulder, Riko pulls her in discreetly and whispering, “I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Lily.” With a smile, Yoshiko kisses Riko gently, their lips meeting for another and another again; their bodies tangled in the sheets. Riko doesn’t let down for a second, her hands reaching for Yoshiko’s warmth huddled against her skin. The dark atmosphere coexisting in the room relief’s Yoshiko of any tense nature and she grasps Riko’s cold hand, holding her close.

 

“If it makes you happy, I’ll always be right here, with you, forever. Would you like that?” Riko inquiries, eyes trained on Yoshiko’s face. A smile made its way to Yoshiko’s lips when she heard Riko’s response, happiness overwhelming her body.

 

“Yes.” Yoshiko softly whispers, placing a kiss on Riko’s lips. “Forever sounds like a wonderful idea.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's at least a few comments I might make more of this. Tell me your thoughts and be sure to leave comments :)


End file.
